IRIS
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ella no sabía que rumbo quería tomar. ¿Qué hacer cuando has cumplido tus metas? Debes buscar tus SUEÑOS y, quizás, solo quizás, encontraras algo más… "–Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, no lo entenderían. Tan solo quiero que sepas quien soy." (Cita de "Iris" por Goo Goo Dolls)


**Capítulo 01: Luego de la Batalla.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

Se recomienda **olvidarse totalmente el epilogo de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte** , por lo demás, tratare de ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades, escenarios y elementos del mundo creado por JK. Perdonen los posibles errores, sino que es también una sorpresa para mi beta, los próximos capítulos serán mejores.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de este fic NO me pertenecen, NO me pagan por esto y NO plagio a nadie. La idea principal es solo mía y de mi amiga **Deev** , quien me ayuda a organizar mis locuras. **Beteado a futuro por** Ceci.

 **Dedicatoria:** a todos los que lean este capítulo y me dejen comentarios productivos sobre mi escritura. Sin embargo, mis chicas especiales de **"Dramione, Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas"** , gracias Deev, mi wiwa lunática (ahora que eres Ravenclaw, me recuerdas a Luna), la que me anima con ideas locas, y todas las chicas que participaron de mi reto del Amigo Invisible ( **Yadira H, Bere M, Letras Vacías, Cecilia R, Lidiaa I, LuNa M y Paulitah D** ) este fic, **ES PARA USTEDES**. Gracias por animase a participar en mis locuras, espero que sigan esta historia y les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Luego de la Batalla.**

Finalmente, todo había terminado.

Voldemort estaba muerto.

Los buenos habían ganado. El destino de Harry Potter, El Elegido, se había cumplido como fue pronosticado tantos años antes. El mundo mágico había sido salvado de esa amenaza pureza de sangre en manos del famoso, pero poderoso mestizo Tom Marvolo Riddle. Y aun, cuando parte de sus seguidores habían muerto, otros se fugaron cuando comenzaron a ver las pérdidas de su bando.

Estos últimos eran una amenaza latente, pero el mundo mágico decidió ignorarla y se regocijo. "Regocijar" Alegrar, festejar, causar gusto o placer. El mundo mágico por completo se vistió de fiesta: carteles publicitarios en las calles con los rostros de los héroes, canciones como "a Weasley vamos a coronar" sonaban en todas las radios mágicas, los niños volvían a correr tranquilos por el Callejón Diagón, entre muchas otras muestras que indicaban que el terror se había disipado como la nieve cuando sale el sol.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. Los héroes de la "Batalla de Hogwarts" se sentían exhaustos, un cansancio pesado invadía sus mentes y sus cuerpos inmovilizándolos en sus aposentos del Número doce de Grimmauld Place. Porque, mientras algunos de sus amigos aurores seguían cazando a los mortifagos que habían huido, ellos se tenían que presentar día tras día a declarar una y otra vez el mismo relato, detalles ya esclarecidos pero que debían ser repetidos para cada una de las sentencias.

El ministerio de magia debió encontrar un nuevo orden luego de la batalla, el auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix: Kingsley Shacklebolt quedo a cargo como Ministro de Magia. Ya al día siguiente de su ascenso, Kingsley comenzó a pedirle al trio dorado que acudieran como testigos a los juicios contra los mortifagos capturados y otros sospechosos de participación a favor del bando oscuro. Apellidos como Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Carrow, Macnair, Goyle, Crabbe, entre otros, eran los implicados directamente con la causa de los mortios. Mientras que, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabinni, eran solo asociados que cayeron en la bandeja aunque por lealtad cuestionable hacia el nuevo ministerio.

Cada juicio fue una lucha. Para el trio dorado, que solo quería encontrar algo de paz, hubieron juicios que les pusieron los nervios de punta. Algunos, como el de cada uno de los Malfoy's, fue de forma desagradable: a Narcisa Malfoy se le absolvió de la causa por la exclusiva declaración de Harry Potter, este alegó que había arriesgado su propia vida cuando declaró su muerte al Lord Voldemort, por causas egoístas, pero lo hizo. La parte difícil fue cuando comenzó el de Draco Malfoy.

Según el examen a su varita, ningún maleficio imperdonable había sido convocado. Pero la marca tenebrosa estaba ahí, había intentado asesinar a Dumbledore y varios testigos afirmaban haberlo visto luchando a favor de Voldemort esa noche. Y que, aunque era su salvación, se negara a cooperar exponiendo sus recuerdos, no ayudaba a dictar un veredicto. El trio dorado al completo, junto con Luna Lovegood y algunos Weasley, salieron del recinto antes de que se dictara la sentencia. Por eso se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que había sido absuelto de los cargos pero por su participación lo condenaban a cinco años sin el uso de la magia. No era un castigo menor, pero lo que más sorprendió fue cuando Lucius Malfoy coopero voluntariamente con nombres, lugares y víctimas; causando que su pena solo fuera de prisión domiciliaria por siete años, sin uso de magia.

Para ellos no era justo. Para Hermione, habiendo sido torturada en la mismísima Malfoy Manor, esa sentencia era una burla a su testimonio de como el patriarca de la familia había disfrutado de la situación a la que fue expuesta.

Con el pasar de los días, uno a uno, todos los mortifagos fueron juzgados. Los restantes, luego de algunos meses de fechorías, fueron atrapados y condenados al beso del dementor por sus crímenes, especialmente los cometidos luego de la Batalla. Los más escurridizos, como Macnair, comenzaron a atacar a familiares de muggles e, inclusive, a los mortifagos que habían ayudado al ministerio. Entre estos últimos, cayeron los Malfoy's.

Y la vida volvió a la normalidad.

A los héroes de la batalla les ofrecieron cargos políticos por su desempeño. También la posibilidad de volver a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año y poder graduarse. Obviamente, ni el gran Harry Potter ni su sombra pelirroja Ronald Weasley, tuvieron que pensar mucho la decisión. En Septiembre comenzarían el curso para aurores del ministerio. Entusiasmados con la idea de formar parte de semejante honor, se olvidaron de preguntarle a su mejor amiga que iba hacer ella.

Hermione Granger se sentía perdida. Cuando recibió su carta para Hogwarts, con apenas once años, pensó que todo era una broma, aun cuando piso el castillo. Todo era nuevo, era distinto. Pero era el desafío que buscaba. Ya sus clases muggles no la satisfacían, por eso, encontró en Hogwarts lo que tanto había anhelado. Al menos por un tiempo, su vida académica le represento un reto, pero mediante el tiempo pasaba, tomo como desafío personal el bienestar de sus nuevos amigos. El ser una "sangre sucia" la impulso a querer superarse aún más, estudiando horas extras en la biblioteca, solo en compañía de Madame Pince y varias filas de libros. Quería saber todo sobre este nuevo mundo.

Solo que tuvo que cambiar su rumbo. Con la amenaza incipiente de la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, Hermione comenzó a utilizar sus dotes para ayudar a su amigo Harry a derrotar a su némesis. Cuando tuvo que elegir su último año lectivo o ayudar a su mejor amigo, no lo dudo, como valiente Gryffindor se lanzó de lleno a la búsqueda de los Horrocrux's de Lord Voldemort, imaginando variantes de donde los escondería y tratando de aprender todos los hechizos que su mente pudiera almacenar en casos de emergencia.

Sin embargo, ya todo había terminado. E incluso, sus amigos decidieron sin consultarla. Si bien, había estado enfrascada en la búsqueda de sus padres en Australia, creyó que aunque se le iban a preguntar que pensaba hacer ella. Más que nada, Ronald, su novio. Solo que no lo hicieron. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione Granger no sabía que hacer de su vida, como continuar desde ese momento en que sus metas se habían cumplido: era reconocida como una mente brillante que ayudo a derrotar a uno de los más grandes magos tenebrosos.

Pero algo faltaba. No estaba satisfecha. Mientras que el ministerio se encargaba de buscar a sus padres, ¿Qué iba hacer ella? No podía ni imaginarse el estar ociosa mucho tiempo seguido, aun cuando había muchos libros que todavía no leía ¿Volvería a Hogwarts? No, se sentía vieja de espíritu para volver a tomar horas de clases que no le enseñarían nada que ya no supiera ¿Ir detrás de Harry y Ron? Quizás, aunque ser auror no le llamaba la atención.

Ella quería más.

Solo tenía que darse cuenta el que. Y tomar la decisión correcta.


End file.
